The Two of Us
by AuthoressThroughTime
Summary: They had a unique dynamic, and a bit of a strange relationship. But that was fine by them. A series of very random Doranhar one-shots and drabbles.
1. A Clumsy Meeting

**So over the course of the summer, I spent a lot of my time writing Doranhar one-shots, because it is my absolute favorite pairing. I have decided to actually post them, as Doranbolt and, especially, Lahar need more attention. Thus for the first chapter I bring you how I like to think the two of them met. Enjoy.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fairy Tail. Because if I did Lahar would still be alive, and Doranhar would be a thing.**

* * *

It was the first day of Rune Knight training and Lahar was going to be late. He mentally berated himself, knowing he should have left his apartment sooner. Plus he had no idea where he was going as he had only been given instructions to meet in some sort of meeting room. Deciding that the second floor would probably be his best bet he started going up the stairs two at a time.

Only for his foot to slip off a step half way up. Throwing off his balance and sending him tumbling down. Of course that was also the moment someone decided to walk by in the previously empty hallway. The other man had looked over in surprise but didn't even have the chance to move before Lahar crashed into him. Sending them both to the floor.

Lahar quickly pushed himself up from where he was sprawled on top of the other. Grabbed his glasses from where they had fallen, and quickly scrambled to his feet. "I'm really sorry about that." He held out his hand for the man to take and then pulled him up. Once he was upright, Lahar took off again, not letting the other say a word, now extremely late.

It was hours later in the dining hall that walking in Lahar saw the same man he had crashed into. This time he actually took in the other's appearance. Wide turquoise eyes, short dark spiked hair, an earring in his left ear, and a curious scar on the left side of his face. He wore a cadet uniform as well. Lahar paused then took the three steps that would bring him to stand beside the man who sat on the edge of the bench.

"I am truly sorry for earlier, and I hope my clumsiness has not caused you injury." He bowed his head slightly as he apologized. The other blinked in confusion for a second.

"What? No! I'm fine, not even a bruise." He assured. "Besides, you're the one who fell down those stairs, so really I should be the one asking if you're alright. I was going to earlier, but you ran off before I could."

"Oh, erm, yes. I'm fine." Lahar responded, deciding to totally ignore the aches in his ribs and shoulder from their contact with the marble stairs. The other nodded satisfied, and then surveyed the dining hall.

"It doesn't really look like there are any another spots left. Why don't you sit here." He patted the empty space next to him. Lahar hesitated a moment before sitting down.

"Thanks..." He trailed off now realizing he still didn't know the other man's name.

Seeming to read his mind he answered, "Doranbolt", with a grin.

"Lahar." They shook hands, a small smile spread across Lahar's face as well. Though it quickly disappeared with Doranbolt's comment of, "Oh so you do know how to smile." He just shook his head and sighed, unwilling to wonder what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

 **Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	2. Knots and Tangles

Doranbolt looked up from the Sorcerers Weekly Magazine he had found and had been idly flipping through when he heard a frustrated groan. "You having trouble there?" He asked a smirk on his face. Lahar just glanced at him sideways as he tried to pull the brush through the knotted mess that was his hair.

"I'm never going to fight a wind mage again." He ground out, as he yanked on the brush. Effectively causing his head to be yanked back as well and one eye shut as he grimaced.

"You could just cut your hair." Doranbolt pointed out looking back at the magazine in hand.

"No." It was silent again for a few seconds. "Its stuck."

"Huh?" Doranbolt looked up in confusion.

"The brush, its stuck." Lahar repeated. He wasn't lying. The brush was tangled up in the raven strands and Lahar was no longer holding onto the handle. Doranbolt sighed but a smile tugged at his mouth. He closed the magazine, setting it on the bed, before standing up. He walked over to the other bed in the Inn room that the two rune knights were staying at. He sat down behind Lahar and gripped the brush handle before pulling it out, harder than he had intended to.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, that was an accident." Doranbolt quickly apologized as Lahar turned around to glare at him. The other then held out his hand for the brush to be returned to him. Doranbolt shook his head, and he gripped Lahar by the shoulders and turned him back around. So that he once again had his back to Doranbolt.

"What are you doing?"

"Just let me do it. You'll just get the brush stuck again anyway." He explained and started running the brush through the long raven hair untangling the knots. Lahar sat there stiffly for a minute or two before he gradually began to relax.

"Sheesh. I don't know why you put up with this." Doranbolt said eventually.

"Because I like it this long." Lahar explained matter of factly.

"Yeah, but you have to spend so much time on it, and that requires getting up early. I could never spend this much time on my hair."

"Which is actually quite evident." Even though Doranbolt couldn't see Lahar's face he could pretty much hear the smirk. He opened his mouth to protest but the other wasn't done. "Besides not everyone has such a hard time getting up in the morning."

"Fair point." It fell silent again.

After a couple minutes Doranbolt put down the brush and stood up. "There, finished." Lahar nodded and started to put his hair back into the usual elaborate bun.

"Thank you."

Doranbolt shrugged and picked up the magazine again. "You're welcome."

* * *

 **Please review. ^-^**


	3. Past Memories

**For once I'm actually acknowledging that Lahar is dead, a very rare occurrence.**

* * *

There had been a festival in town that week and Lahar and Doranbolt had gone together. After awhile they stood outside of the city on a grassy hill with one lone tree growing at the top. Vibrant flowers strewn in among the dark leaves. From where they stood the music and general chatting of the festival could still be heard. Also, that night the stars and moon seemed extremely bright, and fireflies flitted around giving the illusion of stars having descended to earth.

Doranbolt stood back, gaze resting on his companion. Lahar had worn a purple kimono of many shades that flowed together seamlessly. Which brightened the violet of his eyes. His hair was down and the breeze that kicked up every now and again teased the silken raven strands, blowing them around slightly. All that with the light of the stars and fireflies made him seem an almost ethereal being. At least to Doranbolt.

A smile tugged at Doranbolt's mouth and with a laugh he stepped forward. Took the other's hand in his own, and twirled him around. Starting a dance. Lahar laughed too.

Now the hill was silent. The sound of music and laughter unable to be heard. The thick green grass was now brittle and brown. The tree branches stretched towards the sky, lacking the leaves and vibrant flowers they once held. The fireflies had gone away. The winter sky a dull warm-less grey, and Lahar no where to be found.

Doranbolt stared at the scene in front of him. A frown marring his features and sadness dulling once bright turquoise. Shutting his eyes he used memory control to play the memory, and sharpened it so that it seemed it was happening in the present moment. For a moment Doranbolt could almost believe it was.


	4. Spider

When Doranbolt entered the kitchen the sight he found had him closing his eyes and shaking his head to see if it was really there. It was. There was Lahar sitting cross-legged on the kitchen table staring intently at a spot on the floor. Following his line of sight Doranbolt spotted a small purple barrier, and inside of it was a tiny spider. He figured it must have been there for some time, as there was a sizable spiderweb suspended between the walls of the enchantments.

"What exactly are you doing?"

Lahar shifted a bit but didn't look away from the spider. "Well I found this spider, and I trapped it. But I didn't really know what to do with it, so I figured I would wait for you to come back."

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Ummm about three..." He trailed off.

"Three minutes?"

"Hours." Doranbolt face palmed, but he was trying not to laugh.

"You've sat on the table for three hours staring at a trapped spider?"

"That about sums it up. Now would you please do something?"

"Alright, alright." Doranbolt couldn't stop himself from laughing while he retrieved a paper towel and a glass. "You can get rid of the barrier now." The purple enchantments then dissolved and now with nothing to hold it up the web fell bringing the spider down too. Doranbolt caught both on the paper towel and placed the glass over it to keep the spider from escaping.

While walking over to the back door to throw the spider out he heard quiet mutters of, "Not the glass... Don't know why you won't just kill it..." And other things of that nature. He turned back after successfully getting rid of the spider and closing the door.

"There, now you can get off the table." Lahar nodded and jumped down.

"Thanks." He gave Doranbolt a quick kiss on the cheek before turning away. "Now I have a ton of paperwork to get too." He left the kitchen and disappeared down the hall.

"... Wait, so the only thing that stops you from doing work is spiders?" Doranbolt shouted after him. "Seriously? Spiders? One time you broke your arm in two places and didn't take a single day off!"

Lahar poked his head out of the study. "Well yeah spiders, and you of course." He grinned before disappearing.

"Oh."

* * *

 **This makes me laugh way to much. Reviews are highly appreciated. ^-^**


	5. Pocky

Sitting in the dining hall, Lahar glanced down at the report he was working on as he pulled a pocky stick out of the small box he had. He placed one end in his mouth before reaching over to grab his quill to change something.

It was then that Doranbolt appeared with an exclamation of, "Oh, pocky! Can I have some?" Then instead of taking another one from the box he leaned over and took the other end of Lahar's pocky stick between his teeth. Startled by Doranbolt's sudden appearance -not that it was an uncommon occurrence - and the fact it currently looked like they were trying to play the pocky game, Lahar fell off the bench backwards, crashing painfully onto the floor. Doranbolt leaned over the table, a curious expression on his face, half a stick of pocky still poking out of his mouth.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked, a bit bewildered at the other's reaction.

"Why didn't you just get another stick of pocky?" Lahar demanded in return, cheeks flushed red in both anger and embarrassment. He started to get up, now extremely glad of having picked a table in the back of the room, so that no one would have witnessed that embarrassing stunt. Once he was seated again he quickly grabbed the Pocky box before shoving it in his coat pocket, trying to avoid looking at the other. Doranbolt watched him with a raised eyebrow before shrugging.

Then with a grin he leaned closer so no one else could hear him. "You're cute when you're embarrassed, you know." At that a blush tinted Lahar's cheeks, which he adamantly tried to ignore. He also had absolutely no response to that.


	6. Random Questions and No Sleep

**Doranbolt asking the questions that I wonder about. Seriously though, the concept of gods slayers is odd.**

* * *

Lahar growled in frustration. Doranbolt seemed to be unable to sleep so he had started asking random questions, as he laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. Lahar laid on his side facing away from the other man hoping to be able to sleep soon.

"If god slayers are supposed to be more powerful than dragon slayers, then why can't god slayers kill dragons? Because you'd think killing a god would be more difficult."

"I don't know." Lahar said irritated. Doranbolt either completely missed the threat in his tone of voice or chose to ignore it.

"Also why is there god slayer magic? Aren't gods supposed to be immortal?"

"I don't know." Was the ground out response once again.

"Were the god slayers raised by gods? Like how dragon slayers were raised by dragons." Lahar chose not to answer this time hoping to block him out. "Unless they had god slayer lacrima implanted in them."

"I've never heard of god slayer lacrima."

"Neither have I..." It was silent for a few minutes and Lahar had almost fallen asleep when, "So what do you think? Raised or lacrima?" broke the silence.

"That's it!" Lahar grabbed his pillow and threw it at Doranbolt's head. He then moved across the bed so that he was sitting on the other's abdomen. "Be quiet or I will smother you with this pillow." He hissed and held up said pillow before pulling away. He laid back down, missing the look Doranbolt gave him.

There was a couple of minutes of silence before it was broken once again. "Doesn't egg magic seem really stupid to you? I mean seriously, who created that?"

Lahar groaned and covered his head with his pillow. He was definitely never going to be able to sleep.


	7. Denied

"Hey Lahar I have a question to ask you." Doranbolt announced walking into the room.

"Denied." Lahar responded without looking up from the paperwork he was doing.

"Huh? But you didn't even hear what I had to say."

"I don't need to. You're using that tone of voice you only use when you have a ludicrous idea. That you some how either talk me into doing or go off and do even if i say no. Either way I end up having to fix the mess later."

"Well this isn't like that." Doranbolt huffed.

"Still denied."

"But I-"

"Denied!"

"Lahar just listen to me!"

"Find someone else who can use Jutsu Shiki."

"You're the only one I know who can! Besides I don't need you for magic." He lowered his voice. "Look, this is a serious question, and you're the only one I want to ask this."

Lahar sighed. "Fine what is it."

"Will you go on a date with me?" The other blinked and set down the quill he had been writing with.

"What?"

"I asked if you would go on a date with me."

It was silent for a moment. "I accept."

Doranbolt sighed. "I knew you would decline. I-" His brain registered the response. "Wait repeat what you said."

"I accept." A small smile spread across Lahar's face. Doranbolt blinked in shock for a second before I smile spread across his own face.

"Alright then, see you later." And with that the scarred man walked out of the office, but he couldn't contain his cheer of joy once he entered his own. Which Lahar could hear through the wall and he shook his head in amusement.


	8. Sick Illusions

**So in the spirit of Halloween I bring you this... Also, warning for blood, I guess...**

* * *

His hands covered his face, fingers pulling at strands of hair, in a crouching position on the dusty ground. He screamed into the silence, the echo brought it back to him and only seemed to magnify the grief. One hand dropped away from his face and found the cape laying on the ground. It was ripped, blood stained, and covered in dust and grime. His fingers clenched around the fabric and he lifted it, pressing it to his face. Smearing crimson blood over his pale skin.

Violet eyes then landed on the broken body of the other. Glassy turquoise eyes stared up at the sky, unblinking. Skin much too pale, and lacking all colors of life. Doranbolt laid sprawled out on the ground. One leg sticking out an awkward angle, one arm no longer even connected to the rest of his body. Four deep gashes marred his chest, that refused to rise and fall. Blood had pooled under him and more was splattered across his face and clothes.

He managed to stumble over and collapse beside the other, gripping one of the blood stained hands with one of his own.

"How?" He barely whispered, voice hoarse from screaming. "How?" He repeated slightly louder. The metallic smell of blood was overwhelming, making his head spin. Unable to remain upright, he slumped over, landing next to Doranbolt. His free hand shakily reached out and touched the other's much too cold cheek, thumb tracing the scar. The now crimson glove smeared even more blood over the others face. "Sorry." A broken apology. Violet eyes became half lidded, as he too went still, almost in an attempt to mimic the other.

"Lahar?" The voice sounded desperate but he didn't register it right away. "Lahar?" It came again, but he didn't recognize it, or respond to it.

"Snap out of it! Damn it!" The voice sounded scared now, and he was sure he felt a pang of pain in his cheek. As if someone had just slapped him. "Come on!" The voice yelled.

Then reality shattered, or rather the illusion shattered. Lahar stared wide eyed at Doranbolt, who's face was only a few inches from his own and looked absolutely terrified. He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat before starting to fall backwards. The only thing that stopped him from colliding with the dusty ground was the grip Doranbolt had on his shoulders. Doranbolt stared at him, eyes flickering back in forth, seeming to search for something.

"What happened?" Lahar whispered. The current moment clashing with the reality he had just seen.

"Reflector magic," Doranbolt began to explain, and Lahar looked past his shoulder to the shattered pair of glasses that laid there. He nodded slightly.

"I heard you screaming and when I found you were curled up on the ground." A deep breath. "The mage who did it is the only one who escaped. All the others in the group have been arrested..." Doranbolt trailed off slightly before speaking again. "What did you see?"

Lahar gripped Doranbolt's sleeve tightly as his gaze strayed towards the ground, breath hitching. Everything was blurry due to the absence of glasses, and build up of tears. He shook his head, and leaned against the other, burying his face in Doranbolt's chest. His shoulders shook with silent sobs and Doranbolt froze for a moment in shock before wrapping his arms around the slighter man tightly. Wondering what the other could have seen to shatter him so completely.


	9. Strangely Comforting

As soon as he heard the footsteps in his office, Lahar knew exactly who it was. Though without even looking up from the paper work he was writing he could tell something was wrong. The sound of heels striking the ground was louder than it should be and the gait was a bit more rushed. Then he heard the door shutting and the click of the lock, he looked up in confusion.

"What are you doing?" His only response was a shake of the head and Doranbolt walking over to stand behind him. Doranbolt then hugged Lahar from behind, wrapping his arms around the other's much slimmer chest. Lahar leaned back into him placing his hands over Doranbolt's. After staying like that for a few more seconds Doranbolt moved one hand to lightly rest his fingers over the hair clip that held Lahar's hair in place.

"Can I?"

"Why?"

"It's strangely comforting."

"All right." So Doranbolt removed the hair clip, and the raven hair cascaded down. Long enough to almost touch the seat of the chair. He started to gently run his fingers through the silken strands, humming slightly. They stayed like that for quite awhile, in comfortable silence.

After awhile Doranbolt leaned forward and kissed Lahar on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." A pause. "Though are you going to tell me what was wrong in the first place?"

"I will later. Right now I need to get going to meet with one of the council members." Lahar nodded his head in understanding. Doranbolt kissed him once again before walking towards the door. He unlocked it and with a final wave goodbye he disappeared down the hall. Lahar watched him go and shook his head in amusement. He put his hair back up and continued doing paperwork.


	10. Thunder

"Looks like its going to rain." Doranbolt observed looking out the window.

"Mmm hmm." Lahar hummed not looking up from the book he was currently reading. Doranbolt walked over and laid down on the bed, and only a few moments afterwards the book was set down, glasses removed, and lamp turned off. Shrouding the room in darkness. The light tinkling of raindrops hitting glass started up and grew in intensity as the seconds dragged by. Lightning flashed and lit up the outside world, and the low rumble of thunder shook buildings.

Lahar flinched at each one, but tried so hard not to show it. It was after a couple of minutes and thinking that maybe Doranbolt had fallen asleep that Lahar shifted across the bed.

Doranbolt's eyes blinked open as the other moved to be practically pressed up against his back. The close proximity making each flinch extremely noticible. A small smile formed on his face. He turned over, startling Lahar a bit with the sudden movement, and wrapped his arms around the smaller of the two.

"You're afraid of thunder and lightning?"

"No I-" The indignant reply was cut off by loudest thunder yet, resulting in a yelp and Lahar pressing his face to Doranbolt's chest. Doranbolt could feel the slight tremble in the other's frame, and his fond smile grew larger.

"Hey, its alright." He said softly, starting to run his fingers through the long raven hair.

There was a quiet mumble of, "No its not. Its silly to be afraid of what's only bright flashes of light followed by a loud noise." This statement was followed by said flash of light and loud noise, resulting in another flinch.

"Its not silly. So what if you're afraid of thunder and lightning. Its just human nature to be afraid."

"That's stupid."

Doranbolt laughed a little. "Maybe it is."


	11. An Accident

Lahar stared in the mirror with a frown, and Doranbolt appeared behind him.

"I think it looks good."

"I don't." Lahar sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, but had to stop as he reached the base of his neck. His hair now cut short and the same length as Doranbolt's own.

"Well on the bright side, you don't really look like a girl anymore." Doranbolt said cheerfully, Lahar just gritted his teeth.

"Come on we need to get to work." Lahar grabbed his cloak and fastened it before walking out the door. Doranbolt following behind.

In the Era building the two were walking through the hall on their way to their respective offices when they heard footsteps and the voice of Org behind them.

"Doranbolt!..." Org trailed off unsure of who was walking beside the rune knight. When the two turned around he froze in shock. "Lahar? But what happened to your hair?" He couldn't help but question.

"I had it cut... due to an accident." He glared at Doranbolt darkly, who just put his hands up in surrender. Org raised an eyebrow, he was going to have to ask Doranbolt for this story later on. "Anyway, do you need something?" Lahar asked once again focusing his attention on the council member, but his irritation was still easily heard.

"Oh right. Gran Doma has requested you two go see him. He has a new mission for you." Lahar nodded his head.

"We will go right away, thank you for bringing this to our attention." He started to walk away, Doranbolt following behind. Though Doranbolt gave Org a look over his shoulder that the council member couldn't entirely interrpret. He only shook his head as the two rune knights turned a corner and disappeared.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance Lahar turned to look at his companion. "I told you cutting my hair was a horrible idea!"

"Then why did you let me do it?"

"I didn't let you! You teleported behind me with a pair of scissors you got from God knows where, and hacked off most of it! I had to cut my hair so it didn't look stupid!"

"Hey in my defense I was drunk at the time. Also your yelling really isn't helping my headache."

"Good! That's the last time I go to a bar with you!" He fell silent for a second. "We also need to have a talk about you getting drunk on work nights, and then coming in the next morning with a hangover."

"Sure, I can't promise I'll listen though. And beside if you kept your hair short in the first place we wouldn't be having this issue."

"You just keep digging that hole for yourself and I'll bury you in paperwork." Lahar threatened. Doranbolt's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"I would." Lahar smiled before his face became impassive once again. "Now hurry up we shouldn't keep the chairman waiting."


	12. Saying Goodbye

Doranbolt stood back, eyes downcast, as the dead were buried. Finally he heard the sound of receding footsteps, and he looked up at the white crosses, all 112 lined up neatly in rows. Seven people were lucky enough to not recieve one. He walked towards one, the first of its column, the spot where _he_ had been buried. Crouching down he placed the mangled glasses on the raised ground. Marking the grave and distinguishing it from the identical others.

"Don't worry I'll make them pay." He muttered, eyes never leaving the twisted glasses frames. "I'll avenge you and everyone else they hurt." He sighed.

Then Doranbolt continued talking. "We should have done something about Tartarus sooner huh? He paused, the right amount of time for a response, but none came. "The council didn't get off their lazy asses soon enough." A deep breath. "But don't worry I've got this... Well actually that always made you worry more didn't it?" He let out a dry humorless laugh, eyes closed against the sting of tears. He waited before opening turquoise eyes once again. He stood up straight, still staring at the grave. Then with a shuttering breath he turned away. "Bye Lahar."

The farewell came out more like a hopeless and almost desperate apology.


	13. Visiting

**So for this one-shot I used my head cannon that Kageyama and Lahar are brothers. Though to be honest I'm not really sure where that came from anymore. (oops)**

* * *

Kageyama could hear hurried footsteps coming down the hallway, and they stopped in front of his cell. He looked up into familiar violet eyes, the same as their mother's.

"What did you do?" Accusation sharp in the other's voice, almost painful to hear, except he was completely deserving.

He shrugged. "Well being in a dark guild doesn't really help ones reputation. Especially on top of trying to kill the guild masters while they were at their meeting." He got a look of horror in response. "I turned myself in though." The look disappeared and was replaced with impassiveness. Kageyama couldn't help but wonder when his once animated little brother became so robotic. He then noticed the other's uniform.

"You joined the rune knights?"

"Yes." The suspicion of the answer was barely masked.

Kageyama smiled. "That's good. At least one of us didn't completely screw up their life." The smile faded and was replaced with complete seriousness. "Now I want you to get out of here, and just forget about me. I don't want your career to be ruined just by being related to me." The younger nodded and began to walk away before pausing and looking back over his shoulder.

"I just can't forget about you, you know. You're my brother, the only family I have left, and the one who took care of me. And so what if we've been separated for years. Someday you'll get out of here, and when you do I'll be waiting." He resumed walking away but just before he disappeared out of sight he said one more thing. "Bye Kagey."

Kageyama smiled at the childhood nickname he hadn't heard in so long. "Bye Lahar." He whispered.

xXx

Lahar quietly slipped into the space beside Doranbolt on the table bench in the dining hall. He received a questioning look.

"Where did you go? One second you were just looking at some papers, the prisoner manifest if I read that correctly, then you shoved the papers in your pocket and jumped up. Telling me to cover for you." He paused. "...Which is really more of something I would do..."

"Don't worry about it. I just had to see someone real fast."

Doranbolt's gaze narrowed slightly before he shrugged. "Alright, if you say so." Lahar just hummed slightly before placing a light kiss on the other's cheek.

"Thanks for understanding."


End file.
